


you who swallowed a falling star, o' heartless man, your heart shall soon be mine

by jaemsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, based off of howls moving castle, but with a twist, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: “where to?” his sweet, sweet voice rang softly in Renjun’s ear, sending a chill down his spine, “I’ll be your escort this evening.”In which Renjun is boring and Jaemin is desperate for freedom, so they help each other change.-howls moving castle au...with a twist





	you who swallowed a falling star, o' heartless man, your heart shall soon be mine

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite artist is pairing up with me!!  
> [here](https://twitter.com/ramenjae/status/1090128103605559297) is a link to the artwork  
> (pls go check grace out!! i love her and her art is beautiful)

Huang Renjun.

Huang Renjun had a simple life, maybe even a boring life, to some. It was all _pleasant_. Pleasant, easy and good.

Nothing changed, it was always the same. Every day was just like the day before and like that. It was _comfortable_ and _pleasant_.

He lived with his sisters in a small house and his little hat shop was right next to their home, just above the train tracks. The windows were slightly grey from the smoke, but that was okay. He ate the same food daily and listened to his sisters gossiping about whatever boy they had met the other day, and he hardly ever joined the conversation, only spoken when spoken to.

Recently, however, his sisters had taken a liking to talking about Jaemin.

Wondering who Jaemin is? Well in this town, there weren't many people who didn't know of Na Jaemin.

He was a wizard, a wicked wizard who was originally thought of as a prodigy who would become the king's right-hand man, but then he made his own path, abandoning the monarchy and their teachings.

Rumours about him doing wicked things such as seducing women and eating their hearts, started to surface and the public's opinions swiftly changed.

“Jun, did you hear about what happened last night?” His sister, Sooyoung, asked with a devilish grin.

“What happened,” Renjun answered with disinterest as he played with the mashed potatoes on his plate.

“Jaemin seduced another pretty girl, right in the town centre,” She said before his other sister, Joohyun gasped.

“No, I heard it was in the alleyway behind Yeri’s bakery,” Joohyun said, mentioning their other sister, Yeri.

“Jun, aren't you going there later?” Sooyoung asked, with a sly smirk on her face.

“Yup,” Renjun responded, as he idly played with the straw of his favourite hat, which was resting on his lap.

“Oh yeah!” Joohyun perked up and leaned over, “Be careful on the way to Yeri’s cafe,”

“yeah, we wouldn't want you to get killed by Jaemin,” Sooyoung said with a giggle.

“Oh but Joohyun, Jaemin only preys on beautiful young girls and Renjun is none of the above,” Sooyoung grinned, “he's just a boring little boy.”

“No fun at all,” Joohyun said with a nod.

Renjun bolted up, throwing his spoon down on his plate and storming out the door.

He knew they were right, he was a bit boring. The same pleasant and comfortable things each day. While his sisters were out living their lives to the fullest, Renjun was inside his room sewing hats and staring wistfully out his grey stained window.

 _Maybe it’s time for a change_ , he thought as he put his favourite straw hat on.

Renjun sighed as he walked through the cobblestone streets, pushing through the crowds. _I am just a boring little boy_ , he thought as he looked to his left and saw all the soldiers fraternizing with the women and men. He couldn't even dream about being as outgoing as them, because he was _Huang Renjun_ the boring little boy who had a small little boring hat shop.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, _maybe it_ is _my turn to change._

However, he had no time to ponder the thought, since he was still rushing to get to his sister’s bakery and the streets were entirely too busy since the navy was setting off to join the war and everywhere the army and townspeople were celebrating and wishing them luck.

Renjun decided, it might be a better choice to try and navigate through the narrow and dark alleyways instead, _I heard Jaemin attacked a woman in the alleyway behind the bakery the other day,_ he heard someone say as he brushed past. And he almost stopped in his tracks, pondering if going through the alleyways was the best idea when he could instead walk through the safer, more  _comfortable_ main roads, but then he decided against it.

_Maybe this is my first step to change?_

But still, it ended up being a poor choice, since he had no clue where he was going and he ended up getting lost in the dark and twisting alleyways. Renjun was staring down at the cobblestone, mentally willing the stones to show him the right way to go, when he heard a voice right in front of him.

“Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way,” said a soldier, stood no less than two inches away from Renjun’s face, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Renjun took a step back, “Oh no, I’m not lost,” He looked back down and moved to step around the soldier and be on his way, but another soldier came forth and blocked his path.

“This little mouse looks thirsty, we should take him for a cup of tea,” the second soldier leaned forward, his moustache almost touching Renjun’s face.

“No thanks, my sister is expecting me,” Renjun recoiled backwards as he mentally plotted a way out of the situation.

“He’s pretty cute for a mouse,” the first soldier said, taking a step towards Renjun.

“How old are you anyway?”

“Do you live around here?” the soldiers said in sequence, getting closer and closer to Renjun with each step.

“Leave me alone!” Renjun snapped his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he took another step backwards.

“You see! Your moustache scares all the boys,” the first soldier laughed.

“So? I think he’s even cuter when he's scared,” the second soldier said, leaving Renjun with an icky feeling crawling all over his chest.

“There you are, sweetheart, sorry I’m late,” A smooth, melodic voice spoke from behind Renjun as an arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Renjun jumped, ready to attack whoever was touching him but once he looked up, all motivation to fight left him.

In a world with witches and wizards and all things magical, Renjun knew not to trust the people around him, but the boy next to him was just _stunning_. He thought it might be magic, but there was a certain _realness_ to the boy in the way that he softly gazed at Renjun like he knew something the latter didn't. He leaned closer, his breath lighting fanning against Renjun’s ear, “I was looking everywhere for you,”

His pink hair was just brushing against Renjun’s temple, while his eyes stared deeply into the latter, before pulling away entirely with a chimerical smile on his face.

“Hey, hey, we’re busy here!” the first soldier said with a grim look on his face.

“Oh really?” the man beside Renjun asked with amusement laced in his light and airy voice, “it looked to me like the two of you were just leaving,” he said as he raised his finger and the soldiers went completely stiff, their backs straightening out. As the mystery man flipped his finger to the left, the soldiers turned as if they were being controlled by the man’s finger.

 _So he_ is _a wizard or a witch. Or... Jaemin?_

 _No, he only preys on young sweet girls_ , Renjun frowned.

“Don't hold it against them,” the pink-haired boy said as the soldiers continued their marionette-like march down the dark alleyway, “they’re actually not bad,”

And then he dipped back down against Renjun’s ear, “where to?” his sweet, sweet voice rang softly in Renjun’s ear, sending a chill down his spine, “I’ll be your escort this evening.”

It took Renjun a couple seconds to realise he was being asked a _question_ and _then_ he realised he had to _answer_ which meant talking to the beautifully magical man beside him.

“Oh, um, I’m just going to the bakery,” Renjun said, his voice soft, as if he were in a daze.

The man smiled and interlocked their arms before facing forward again, “don't be alarmed but, I’m being followed.”

“Act natural,” the man’s smooth voice soothed the last of Renjun’s worries as they walked through the alleyways.

It soon became apparent to Renjun that the man was telling the truth because large, black, blob-like creatures started seeping through the walls and chasing them.

“Sorry, it looks like you’re involved,” the man said as he caught sight of some more creatures in the alleyway ahead, “this way,” he said as he pulled them left, and right when Renjun thought they were safe, he saw the creatures barrelling towards them from both the front and back.

_God, I don't want change I just want to live!_

Yet the pink-haired man didn’t seem affected, he just picked up the pace, running towards the creatures.

“Hold on,” he said with a grin as he reached down and grabbed Renjun by the waist and jumped up, avoiding the creatures last minute.

 _We’re saved!_ Renjun thought before he realised they would come crashing down to the earth and his heart sunk. But then...they never did. They just kept floating in the air while the creatures tried to reach them (though it was to no avail).

“Now straighten your legs,” the man said with a slight chuckle, “and start walking.”

And Renjun did what he was told because when you're floating in mid-air with a wizard you hardly know, you listen to instructions.

“See, not so hard, is it?” The man grinned, looking down at Renjun with what could almost be called a proud smile. His pink, purple and gold jacket was billowing in the wind behind him, and his slender and slightly delicate arms were wrapped around Renjun’s waist, holding the boy tight against his side to the point where Renjun could feel where his shirt tapered into his much tighter pants.

“You’re a natural,” the man smiled as they flew through the skies.

Below them the streets were bustling, every inch was filled with people dancing with soldiers and bidding their loved ones farewell and then there was Renjun, flying through the skies with an unknown wizard.

Renjun was taught to fear wizards and all magical beings, but in that moment, Renjun didn’t feel fear, in fact, he had never felt any _freer_.

But all good things come to an end, and eventually, they approached the bakery’s third-floor balcony and the wizard gently helped him down to the ground, though he stayed perched on the bannister.

“Who are you?” Renjun asked, still sounding a bit dazed.

“No one of coincidence.” the man grinned before leaning forward once again, “I’ll make sure to draw the henchmen off, but wait a bit before you go back outside,”

“Okay,” Renjun smiled.

The man straightened again and gave Renjun that same chimerical grin, “That’s my boy”

He then lifted his arm and jumped from the balcony, that smile never leaving his face as he fell.

Then as if Renjun snapped out of his daze, he ran forwards and brace himself on the balcony ledge, scanning the crowds to catch sight of the man to see if he was hurt or to just...see him again.

“Renjun!” Yeri called as she ran forwards and pulled Renjun away from the balcony.

“Hi,” Renjun said dumbly.

“Someone's just told me you've floated down to the balcony!” Yeri asked, her eyebrows twisting in concern.

Renjun sighed, “So that really did just happen,”

 

***

 

“He must’ve been a wizard,” Yeri said as she walked Renjun back home. The boy was too scared to see what would happen if he walked on his own again, since the image of those black creatures was seared into his brain.

“I thought that as well,” Renjun hummed, idly playing with his hands behind his back.

“Well, you ought to be more careful, he might've been trying to steal your heart,” Yeri pouted as they neared the storefront, “You’re lucky it wasn't Jaemin, because he would have eaten it.”

_Jaemin only preys on young demure girls, Renjun huffed nodded._

“Be careful Jun, there are all sorts of magic about,” She leaned in to whisper, “even the wicked witch of the waste is back.”

“I will, I promise,” Renjun rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door to the hat shop, making sure to lock the door behind him, _there are all sorts of magic about._

He was checking the cash in the till, when he felt a breeze of cold air, forcing him to look up. There in the doorway was a tall woman, dressed head to toe in black with the door behind her wide open.

“I’m sorry we’re closed,” Renjun said politely, though his eyebrows were twisted in confusion, _could’ve sworn I locked that door_.

“This shop is so tacky,” The woman frowned, “Tacky decorating, tacky hats, but by far, you’re the tackiest.”

Renjun’s anger flared and he took a step forward with his eyes glaring with fury, “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave,” he stomped over to the door and pointed outside, “now.”

“Standing up to the witch of the waste?” the woman stood up straighter and smirked, “That’s plucky.”

“The wicked witch of the-” Renjun cut himself with a gasp as the woman ran through him. Literally, _through him_ , she phased right through him before looking at the boy over her shoulder.

“Send my best regards to Jaemin,” she smirked before disappearing into the night.

Renjun paused and stared into the darkness before it hit him, the wicked witch of the waste is back, Yeri’s words echoed in his mind.

But even after meeting the most horrible and famed witch, he was still thinking about her last words to him. _Jaemin_... What did _Jaemin_ have to do with this?

Before he could even ponder the thought any longer, his heart erupted into pain, making him gasp out and double over onto the stairwell outside. His heart was beating too fast, yet not fast enough and he was just _aching_ all over. _Is this a witch's curse?_

Renjun gathered the strength to pull himself to a sitting position, looking down at his hands in confusion. There wasn't anything wrong with him on the outside, so why did it feel like he was dying from the inside out. He was about to try and stand back up, when another flare of pain shot through his body, forcing him back to the ground.

 _I take it back, I take it back, I don't want change_ , Renjun desperately thought as a sob wracked through his body. His vision went shadowy, making him look up to see just who was standing above him.

It was the pink-haired man from before, though this time instead of that stunning grin, his face was pulled into a frown as he crouched down to Renjun's level

 _Who are you? Will you please help me?_ Renjun tried to say, but he choked on the words, another sob tumbling from his lips as his heart twisted in agony, making him fall back to the cold pavement.

“That’s quite some spell,” the man mumbled as he tilted Renjun’s head up, looking him straight in his teary eyes.

“Help...please,” Renjun managed to get out, making the man smile a bit.

“It would be my pleasure,” He grinned as he let go and sat back into a kneeled position.

“The name is Jaemin,” The pink-haired man, _Jaemin_ , held out his hand and said with that chimerical grin that drew Renjun in the beginning.

Though now, he wasn't getting nearly the same feeling. The man, the man Renjun had become so _enamoured_ with was Jaemin. Na Jaemin, the wizard who preyed on pretty young girls and ate their hearts. _You're not a pretty young girl_ , He thought, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let Jaemin help him. He also didn't have much of a choice because the second he thought of running away, his breathing cut short.

Renjun used all his remaining strength to push himself up and grab the man’s hand.

Then, right as their skin touched, it was like he could _breathe again_. As if the magic were gone, the pain just seeped out of him.

“I can't break your spell, but I do know someone who can, though you might have to help him first,” Jaemin said as he helped Renjun to a standing, “For now, I can shield you from the magic so you don't- you know -die.”

Now that Renjun could actually speak, he spoke his mind, “Why should I trust you? I don't mean to be rude, but you’re Jaemin after all. The wizard who preys on beautiful young girls.”

The wizard laughed, “People are still saying that about me? I stopped doing that ages ago,”

“Those are all lies, but I understand if you don't trust me, but right now it looks like you need my help. May I take you to my castle?”

 _Jaemin’s moving castle_ , Renjun had only seen it a couple times in passing and honestly, he thought it looked more like a factory than a castle, with all the smoke and smog billowing out of the pipes and the scrawny little legs that carried the castle were hardly regal.

It was scary but Renjun didn't have another choice. From what the wizard had just said, maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

_Maybe this is my chance to change._

_Maybe I’ll take it._

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

***

 

Thus started their adventure. Renjun ended up making a deal with a fire demon, Calcifer, stuck in a strong bond with Jaemin. I would go into the gritty details, but I know it would take entirely too long and I don't want to take up too much of your time, so let me sum it up.

After being cursed by the witch of the waste, Renjun was swept into a world of madness and magic. Each turn he met more fantastical creatures both good and bad and along the way he learned Jaemin wasn't nearly as bad as the public made him out to be.

He was a coward, who ran from his mistakes and created a web of lies to avoid confrontation.

He was also narcissistic and only cared about himself.

But things started to change.

He started putting Renjun’s needs before his and Renjun even pushed him to break through his thinly spun web. And in the end, Renjun learned that Jaemin wasn't a heartless wizard who ate young girls, he was just a scared kid who needed guidance.

And Renjun decided to be that guidance.

It was almost impossible to break the spell between Calcifer and Jaemin and they nearly died doing it, but once it was over and Jaemin was _finally_ awake and free, and once the spell on Renjun was broken, the wizard ran over and pulled Renjun into a hug, leaning down and locking their lips in a sweet kiss.

Jaemin needed guidance and _love_ , and Renjun decided he could provide both.

Na Jaemin.

Everyone in the town, no, everyone in the _country_ knew of Jaemin and his moving castle. It was hard to find one spot in the town where not one person was whispering about the wizard, whether it was in the parents chiding their kids in dark alleyways or the old women gossiping on their porches while sipping expensive tea.

_Be careful with Na Jaemin._

_I heard he seduces women and then eats them._

_If you ever, god forbid, run into his castle, run the other way._

But Renjun knew the truth.

He knew that Jaemin was secretly a softie who merely got entangled with madness. He was bestowed with such a beautiful gift, but he was apathetic and never made good use of it. He ran away from scary situations and due to that, he created a bad name for himself.

He didn't eat women or steal children, he cried when shouted at and he once called upon the spirits of the darkness when he got a bad haircut and thought he was ugly.

Renjun was like all the other people at first. He was taught that Jaemin was this big bad wizard who would hurt him, but then, after a nasty run-in with the wicked witch of the waste, he made an unlikely acquaintanceship with the boy and they grew together. They conquered obstacles together and made each other better in a way almost inexplicable.

Everyone thought of Jaemin as this big bad wizard, but Renjun thought of him as a whiny little brat who was a blanket hog and cried just a bit too easily.

“You’re insufferable,” Renjun groaned when Jaemin giggled and put his cold feet on the older’s much warmer calves.

“You’re warm,” Jaemin turned around and wrapped his arms and legs around Renjun’s back, smiling into his neck.

Renjun acted like he was annoyed but Jaemin felt the way the boy melted into his hold.

“You know, I grew up hearing stories about you,” Renjun rolled around so that he was looking up at Jaemin, the moonlight shining against Jaemin’s pearly skin.

“Hmm?” Jaemin hummed, urging Renjun to continue.

“I heard that you were this bad guy who killed young girls and ate their hearts.” Renjun recounted.

“And I knew that I would be okay if I ever met you because I was this boring little boy who didn't like change,” Renjun scoffed, “God, if my sisters saw me now, sleeping with Na Jaemin, the wizard they so feared.”

“I don't think you’re boring,” Jaemin sighed as he brought his hand up to cup Renjun’s cheek.

“And I don't think you’re scary,” Renjun mused, “You’re just a brat with _freezing_ feet- geT off of me!”

Jaemin erupted into giggles and teased Renjun and pressed his feet against the boy’s shins while the older let out the breathiest of laughs, barely heard above the rumble of the moving castle.

They only fell silent once Renjun climbed on top of Jaemin, pinning his offending feet down with his shins and holding his hands above his head.

Yet, even though Renjun was supposed to be holding him back, the wizard looked at him with nothing but love and fondness. His eyes were impossibly soft and his lips were upturned in that grin that Renjun loved.

That chimerical grin that Renjun fell for when they met for the first time when the wizard saved him from the soldiers. That magical day was forever seared into his memory, and he would never forget it. He held that moment dear to his heart because it was a reminder that it was meant to be.

Him and Jaemin were destined to be together, ever since Jaemin swallowed that star all those years back, even if it took them a long adventure to figure it out.

Jaemin made him feel like he was soaring through the air, just like how he flew when they first met. Renjun went soft, letting go of Jaemin’s hands and cupping his cheeks.

And each kiss was just like the first, sparks flying and love flowing as Jaemin reached up and tangled his fingers in Renjun’s hair. The latter slotted their lips together, gently kissing the lips of the wizard that was so wildly feared. The wizard that held Renjun like he was delicate glasswork like he would break any second.

Jaemin drew breathy gasps and sighs from Renjun’s lips as he softly kissed his lover, and the latter keened under his touch. Renjun was in love with Jaemin and the way that magic just seemed to pulse through him, the way that every touch felt heavenly, the way that Jaemin made him feel special.

Because out of all the beautiful young women that Jaemin could've chosen he chose Renjun, the one who freed him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you caught it but instead of renjun becoming old on the outside, he becomes old on the inside which almost kills him lol  
> i hoped you liked it!!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)  
> heres graces twitter!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ramenjae)


End file.
